moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai Lightblade
Appearance and Personality Kai is a typical Human girl, albeit a bit toned. Her hair, a light brown, flows down to the top of her shoulder, forcibly cut from there. Her body is a tiny bit muscular, especially on her arms and thighs. She has a well-sized bosom, and rear, to give herself a decently curvy form, but not too much so. She is quick to offend, and very defensive of herself, fanatically so of those she cares for. She displays a brutal and violent exterior, but is a gentle person deep down, seeing violence as the only way, sadly, to gain peace. She follows the Light whole-heartedly, and puts nearly nothing before her faith. Birth and Childhood Marianna Lightblade was born to a poor family in Westfall, as an only child. Her father and mother, Carloz and Josee respectively, loved the young girl very closely, and made sure to provide for her whatever she needed. They even bought her first blade and shield for her. Carloz was a priest, and Josee was a mage. Carloz taught her daughter about the Light, since they could not get to the Cathedral in Stormwind. Kai caught on quickly, and was fascinated by the benevolent force that could help cure the ailings of the world. The Scarlet Crusade One day, a bold group of Defias rogues came to try and rob and raid her family's home. Defias raids were common in Westfall, the gang having a strong foothold in the region. However, it was different this time. Halfway to the house, they stopped and turned, fleeing with all their cowardly might. That is because a greater evil appeared in the region. The Horde. A group of Sin'Dorei, aiming to cause chaos within the Alliance, ransacked the home, looting everything and killing both of Marianna's parents. They then moved on to Marianna, who they took turns using for their vile pleasures. However, within a moment, the elves laid dead upon the floor, a group of Crusaders appearing. However, they were surely not of the Silver Hand or Argent Dawn. They were Scarlet Crusaders, a group of fanatics her father had spoken of. She cowered in the corner, already frightened of the elves, now even stronger people were near! However, the crusader kneeled down, placing her hand on Marianna's head, and sending a healing spell into her body, to cleanse her of any wounds she may have received. And with that, they left, the Crusader taking mercy upon the young girl. From that day on, she held a maddening hatred of non-humans, and a devout faith in the light, close to heart. She joined the Fifth Vanguard a few years afterwards, aiming to help those who had aided her so much. Traitors, Longing, and Heartbreak Kai eventually became a Defender in the Military wing of the Vanguard, a powerful warrior dedicated to the defense of the Vanguard. She also fell in love with a young Zealot, Sara. She left the Crusade, Kai covering her tracks despite orders. Her tongue was cut out as a result, leaving her temporarily mute, until holy magic could restore it. The two were madly in love, their marriage set to be for the next month. However, something happened to their relationship, and it grew sour. Kai could only sit by and watch, as Sara abandoned her, leaving her for a girl in Goldshire, the Defender's tears staining the stones on which they parted. She felt her life had ended, there and then, and went to go attack the High Bishop, no doubt a suicidal mission. However, on the way there, she met someone who would change everything. Belly'Rotha, and a New Look on Life Kai was stopped in her tracks, by bumping into a Draenei woman. She whirled on her in a frenzy, attacking the poor girl. Luckily, she evaded the blows, a guard pulling the two of them apart, Kai storming into the Cathedral, to try and calm herself and her tears. The Draenei, whose name was Belly'Rotha, followed her, now a bit guilty for fighting an obviously hurt woman. They became steadfast friends. Later it was found that she was a member of her friend, Elyona's guild, the Covenant of the Pious, who the Vanguard were fighting with. Not only that, but that she had a slight crush on the human woman, which was happily returned. Kai found Belly'Rotha, and declared her love for the Draenei, despite it being against the Crusade's conduct. They fell into a devastating love, Kai protecting Belly, and Belly giving hope to Kai, who had lost all of that. She waited to gain a high position in the Vanguard, so she would be stable enough in her field of work to marry Belly'Rotha. Disbandment of the Vanguard, and Afterward Surprisingly, Kai never got a chance to become a high-ranking member of the Vanguard. It fell apart, and she left to join the Covenant of the Pious, her love for Belly'Rotha becoming much less of a secret. They took residence in Pyrewood Village, right next to Shadowfang Keep. It is there where she proposed to Belly, now unable to hold back her deep and true love for the draenei woman, who happily accepted. However, she disappeared shortly after they were set to be engaged. Her current status is unknown. Cited stuffs! -Picture, under Appearance- -http://www.wowar.com/news/41564.shtml- Category:Human Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Warrior